The present invention relates to leveling vials embedded in a rebar reinforced foundation.
The present invention is distinguished from the following art in many ways:
EP 0079887 to Hilsey relates to concrete slab construction. The present invention is distinguished from Hilsey, as Hilsey does not have an embedded level for use in the concrete slab.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,202,364 to Langsner is related to a spirit level with a mounting means. Langsner does not contemplate or disclose the use of a level in a machine slab.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,990 to Wright is related to a spirit level with a mounting means. Wright does not contemplate or disclose the use of a level in a machine slab.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,253 to Walter is related to a grade-level enclosure for an electrical apparatus. Walter does not contemplate or disclose the use of a level in a concrete machine slab.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,651 to Welch et al, discloses a machine foundation. Welch does not teach, contemplate or disclose the use of an embedded level.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,223 to Welch et al, disclosed the formation of an aggregate thermoset article with a mold. Welch does not teach, contemplate or disclose the use of an embedded level.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,430 to Welch discloses the preparation and repair of a machine foundation. Welch does not teach, contemplate or disclose the use of an embedded level in such formation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,974 to Welch discloses the preparation and repair of a machine foundation. Welch does not teach, contemplate or disclose the use of an embedded level in such formation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,113 to Lazo discloses a building panel device which may utilize a level, but an embedded machine level of the present invention is not taught, contemplated or disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,152 to Goss discloses a spirit level vial construction but does not teach, contemplate or disclose the use of a spirit level embedded into a machine base.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,340 to Welch discloses composites and multi-composites but does not teach, contemplate or disclose the use of a spirit level embedded into a machine base.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,468 to Welch discloses composites and multi-composites but does not teach, contemplate or disclose the use of a spirit level embedded into a machine base.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,957 to Gruetzmacher discloses the insert molding of a level vial. Gruetzmacher does not teach, contemplate, or disclose the use of a spirit level into a machine base.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,167 to Foran discloses an over molded vial for use with a level. Foran does not teach, contemplate, or disclose the use of a spirit level into a machine base.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,665,250 to Powell discloses construction of compression blocks. Powell does not teach, contemplate, or disclose the use of a spirit level into a machine base.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,802,372 to Silberberg discloses a removable laser base attachment for bubble levels. Silberberg does not teach, contemplate, or disclose the use of a spirit level into a machine base.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,443,524 to Kildevaeld discloses a multi-purpose utility level. Kildevaeld does not teach, contemplate, or disclose the use of a spirit level into a machine base.
US 2006/0192306 to Giller discloses manufacturing methods for embedded optical systems. Giller does not teach, contemplate, or disclose the use of a spirit level into a machine base.
US 2006/0231971 to Foran discloses a method for forming an over molded vial. Foran does not teach, contemplate, or disclose the use of a spirit level into a machine base.
US 2012/0138768 to Anderssohn discloses a load bearing plate. Anderssohn does not teach, contemplate, or disclose the use of a spirit level into a machine base.
US 2014/0283400 to Lamont discloses a levelling device. Lamont does not teach, contemplate, or disclose the use of a spirit level into a machine base.